


Two old Acquaintances

by TesTeal



Series: Highlander one-shots [2]
Category: Highlander - All Media Types, Highlander: The Series, The Iron Druid Chronicles - Kevin Hearne
Genre: Ancient Rome, Bookstores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:59:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesTeal/pseuds/TesTeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos meets Atticus again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two old Acquaintances

**Author's Note:**

> pre-Haunted  
> post Highlander:the Series

Methos was Professor Matthew Piers at the Arizona State University in Tempe,Arizona, USA.

Today he wants to go to the occult shop  _ Third Eye Books and Herbs _ near the Campus.

Later that day he had finally time between lectures to go to it.

The first thing he notices is the goth behind the counter than the man next to a glass cabinet. When Methos looks closer he thinks to see an old friend from two thousand years ago, a druid by the name Siodhachan O Suileabhain but he doesn't feel the buzz. The only way he could be alive is by the tea he drank back then.

So he walks towards him and asks in gaelic: “Is that you, Siodhachan O Suileabhain?”. The guy behind the counter gives him a puzzled look but Siodhachan gives him a close look and replies the same: “Marcus Aurelius is that you? Come we can talk in the back.”

So they go in the back and talk about the last two millennia.


End file.
